Contigo Para Sempre!
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: A saudade o estava matando, cada dia longe dela era um tormento. Ao mesmo tempo que já não podia resistir ao encantos de uma mulher. O que Shoran iria fazer? E Sakura como iria reagir com a traição de seu grande amor? Que loucura ela iria fazer.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Resumo:**A saudade o estava matando, cada dia longe dela era um tormento. Ao mesmo tempo que já não podia resistir ao encantos de uma mulher. O que Shoran iria fazer? E Sakura como iria reagir com a traição de seu grande amor? Que loucura ela iria fazer..._

**Contigo Para Sempre!**

Shoran olhou para a janela do seu luxuoso escritório em Nova York. Aquela era uma das filiais que mais lhe dava lucros... Passava meia parte de sua vida ali. Trabalhando igual a burro, para dar um futuro melhor a seus filhos. Mas aquele lugar não era sua casa ou muito seu país... Ali não tinha a sua mulher. Suportava a saudade com o intuito de crescer na vida. Havia jurado ao pai de Sakura que nunca a subjugaria a uma vida miserável. Mas não sabia que para dar a ela uma vida digna e tranqüila teria que passar por várias previsões.

Tanto ele como ela estavam sofrendo com a distância. Ele ainda tinha uma vantagem que era o trabalho... Trabalhava quinze horas por dia sem reclamar, não tinha esse direito. E era melhor assim, pois quando chegava em casa não tinha tempo para ficar pensando nela... Simplesmente tomava um banho e bebia um Uísque, e depois dormia. Era raro o dia que não sonhava com ela. Era um conforto dormi.

Já fazia duas semanas que não a encontrava, ou muito menos escutava suas voz. Temia que ela o tivesse abandonado. Já não agüentava mais aquele suspense. A simples idéia de ela ter desistido dele ou deixava maluco. Cedo ou mais tarde teria que volta para Tóquio, e descobri o motivo para mudança tão drástica.

ooooooooooo

Sakura olhava para o imenso jardim de sua mansão. Com lágrimas nos olhos percebia o quanto era infeliz. Tinha tudo o que o dinheiro pudesse compra, mas não tinha o marido. Esse era tão obcecado pelo o trabalho que se esquecia dela. Como queria que Shoran fosse pobre... Talvez assim fosse um pouco mais feliz.

Amava o marido com todas suas forças, mas a distância estava a afetando demais. Já não sabia se devia manter seu casamento com ele. Já não tinha força para agüentar a distancia... Precisava de marido presente. Um pai para seu filho... E não um fantoche, cuja única paixão é trabalho.  
-Senhora...-a voz da governanta a tirou dos devaneios de sua mente.  
-O que foi,Keiko?-perguntou sentindo pronta para explodi.  
Odiava tudo ali. Desde dos empregado de seu marido, até mesmo aquela maldita casa. Aonde fora feito prisioneira... Odiava, odiava tudo que Shoran havia lhe imposto.  
-A senhorita Tomoyo está na biblioteca...  
-Tomoyo.-Sakura falou alegre pela a primeira vez em horas.-Mande ela vim a meu encontro.  
-Certo, senhora. Farei isso!-a empregada falou retirando-se.  
Tomoyo era sua única companheira. Era a única que a compreendia. Além de alegre era inteligente. Seu único defeito é ser fraca demais aos encantos de Eriol. Era amante do irmão mais novo de seu marido. Ela mais do que ninguém sabia o quando era difícil aquela situação para amiga. Mas não a repudiava... Quem tinha um compromisso era Eriol e não ela. Se o desmiolado não respeitava a própria esposa esse era um problema dele e não de Tomoyo.  
Alguns minutos. Sakura viu a amiga de aproximar. Ela estava séria sua expressão era preocupada. E em umas das mãos tinhas um pedaço de papel. Naquele momento percebeu que daquela vez Tomoyo não vinha com uma notícia boa.

ooooooooo

Shoran entrou no apartamento e notou que alguma coisa estava diferente ali. Os jornais não estavam na porta como de costume. Às luzes estavam acessas... E havia movimento no pequeno apartamento. Por algum momento pensou que poderia ser sua mulher. Uma onda de alegria invadiu seu coração, mas logo afastou esse sentimento. Tinha que ter a cabeça no lugar... Sakura não estava ali. Ela na última briga que havia tido havia jurado nunca mais correr atrás dela. E sabia o quanto orgulhosa a mulher era.  
Abrindo a porta, Shoran olhou para a sala. Estava toda arrumada, completamente diferente do que havia deixado no dia passado. Era obvio que tinha alguém ali...  
Colocando a pasta e laptop em cima da escrivaninha, Shoran foi na direção do quarto. Encontro ele todo perfumado e com cheiro de rosas. Não aquele não era o cheiro de Sakura e sim de Katrina sua secretária... O que ela estava fazendo ali? Já não fora o bastante m beijá-lo em publico e depois manda publicar num jornal que era a futura esposa dele, e que ele estava se divorciando. Graças as céus que o escândalo não transpassara a fronteira dos Estados Unidos. Pois não sabia qual seria a reação de Sakura ao ler aquela nota maldosa.  
Abrindo a porta do banheiro viu o corpo bem torneado da jovem americana em sua frente. Ela imediatamente pelou em seus braços e sem hesita beijou lhe na boca. Desta vez Shoran não teve com reagir.

ooooooooo

Tomoyo sentou ao lado da amiga e pela a primeira vez em anos não conseguiu encará-la nos olhos. Tinha medo de contar a verdade e magoar profundamente o coração sonhador daquela jovem. Mas tinha que mostra para ela quem verdadeiramente era Shoran Li. Não queria que amiga fosse enganada como ela estava sendo. Não era justo ver Sakura perdendo os melhores anos da sua trancada naquela casa a espera de um homem que não merecia o amor dela.  
-Olá amiga!-Sakura falou indo ao encontro dela feliz.  
Será que estava fazendo o certo? Será que tinha o direito de revelar a cachorrice de Shoran? Sakura amava tanto aquele homem que temia estar sendo precipitada em revelar a verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo não era justo que todo mundo soubesse do caso dele com a secretaria menos ela. Não se perdoaria se caso mais tarde Shoran pegasse sua amiga de supressa com um pedido de divorcio...Como aquele jornal informava.  
-Oi Saki...-disse melancolicamente olhando para o rosto lindo da amiga.-Como está querida...?  
Não estava nada bem, mas mentira como sempre fazia. Era normal mentir como estava. Sentia muita saudade de marido...Uma saudade que a estava deixando terrivelmente doente.  
-Hoje acordei meio indisposta, mas estou levando.-falou, lembrando-se da leve indisposição que tivera pela manhã. Como sempre desde da partida de Shoran vinha se sentindo mal.-E você, amiga...Como anda? Vejo que está pálida...Aconteceu algo com Eriol?  
-Eu estou bem... Eriol nunca teve tão bem em toda a vida.-Tomoyo tentava encontra palavras para falar a verdade para a amiga.-Tenho...Algo constrangedor para lhe falar... Mas não quero magoá-la.  
Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar nas suas veias. Desde que vira Tomoyo naquele jardim perceberá que algo de muito grave deveria ter acontecido. Rezava para não ser notícias ruins.  
-Fale Tomoyo...Seja o que for serei forte...  
Tomoyo não tinha tanta certeza disso. Qualquer mulher na posição de Sakura sentira destruída e humilhada, mas já não havia como voltar atrás. Ficaria sempre ao lado de Sakura.  
O que tenho para lhe mostra não será fácil de ser digerido, mas quero que você saiba que estou aqui para te apóia...Nunca irei te deixar sozinha.  
-Fale logo, Tomoyo... Não me deixe assim.  
Estava aflita. Seu medo de que algo de muito sério houvesse acontecido com Shoran a deixava cega. Seu maior medo parecia estar acontecendo...Temia pela a vida de seu grande amor.  
-Não tenho nada contra seu marido...Só Deus sabe o quanto duro foi para eu aceitar essa foto. Achei no meu dever como sua amiga de mostra essa foto tão triste e real.-concluiu estendendo o jornal para a mulher na sua frente.  
Sakura pegou o papel em sua frente. Em poucos minutos sua visão embaçou. Não podia acreditar no que via. Seu marido aos beijos com outra mulher... A boca do estômago começou a doer.  
-Desculpas...-Tomoyo sussura chorando.  
Em estado de choque, Sakura leu a manchete do sensacionalista jornal japonês que anunciava seu divorcio. Nunca fora tão humilhado na sua vida... Com os jornais ameaçados entre as mãos Sakura deixou se abraçar por Tomoyo.  
Não ouve palavras e sim o choro de ambas. Uma com o coração despedaçado e outra arrependida por estar fazendo a amiga sofrer. Pra Sakura não havia dor maior na vida...

oooooooooooo

Shoran acordou com um corpo feminino sobre o seu. Sentido o perfume de rosa percebeu a tamanha burrice que tinha feito. Havia transado com sua secretária... Não pensara em nenhum momento nas conseqüências. Como encararia Sakura novamente.  
-Já acordado amor...-a mulher falou com a voz enjoativa tentando abraçá-lo.  
Não sabia quem mais odiava. Ele por ter sido fraco e cedido aos apelos da jovem Katrina, ou ela por ter seduzido mesmo sabendo que ele era casado... A única coisa que sabia que queria ficar longe de qualquer contato físico com aquela mulher. Não voltaria a trair Sakura...  
-Se Vista Katrina.-Shoran pediu levantando da cama.  
-Como? Pensei que teríamos outra rodada... Você me pareceu um tanto afoito...  
-Cala-se e se vista.-ordenou vestindo o roupão.  
Não havia perdão pelo o que havia feito... Se pelo menos tivesse bêbado, mas nem isso estava. Aliás, estava bastante lúcido. Ele fora um fraco ao não consegui resistir ao corpo daquela mulher.  
-Então é assim que trata as mulheres depois de ter tirado a virgindade delas...! Realmente Shoran você não percebeu que nos damos bem na cama...  
-Cala-te, Katrina.-falou novamente não escondendo a ira.-Não acredito que seja virgem... E mesmo que fosse para mim você não significou nada.-disse olhando para a janela desiludido consigo mesmo.-Por favor, seja digna a ponto de se vestir e sair da minha casa...  
-Como...Como ousa a fazer isso comigo!-perguntou ela saindo da cama.-Pensei que me amava, mas pelo o visto fui apenas uma boba em pensar que me amou... Mas não pense que vai ficar assim...  
-Por favor, sem ameaçar Katrina.-falou recuperando o sangue frio já entrando no banheiro.-A porta está aberta... Quando sai espero que esteja bem longe daqui.-concluiu fechando a porta do banheiro.  
Katrina derramou algumas lágrimas, mas logo em seguida foi o quando havia sido idiota ao pensar que aquele chinês iria se interessar por ela. Ela não passava de um passatempo... Mas ele quem pensava que podia pisar nela daquele jeito. Shoran Li não a conhecia o suficiente para saber quem ela era.  
Vestindo as roupas, Katrina saiu do quarto. Olhando para as portas-retrato na sala viu uma foto da mulher de Shoran. Nervosa e indignada jogaram a porta-retrato na parede.  
-Eu acabarei com sua vida... Destruirei tudo... Inclusive ela.-sorriu para a porta-retrato espatifado no chão.  
Em seguida saiu do apartamento. Jurou que um dia voltaria ali... E desta fez ela o dispensaria...

ooooooooooo

Sakura olhou para o porto-sol. Sua vida não tinha mais sentido... Tudo no que acreditava havia perdido o valor. O castelo que morava as suas ilusões havia desmoronado assim com o se amor por Shoran. Julgava-se burra por não ter percebido a mudança dele. Afinal não tinha motivo para ele fazer uma viagem tão longa para os Estado Unidos.  
No fundo era infeliz... Nunca havia sido feliz em seu casamento. A família de Li nunca havia aceitado. Sempre fora uma japonesa que nem um filho tinha dado a herdeiro do clã Li. Seu útero era incapaz de gera uma criança. Como Shoran poderia se manter casado com uma estéril. Era bem claro que esse fora o motivo para ele procura outra. A culpa era somente dela...  
Já não tinha motivo para viver. Levanto-se da cadeira, Sakura não via alternativa que não fosse morrer. Tudo estava acabado para ela... Preferia morrer a dar o divorcio. Não queria passara a humilhação de se passada para trás.  
Já sem esperança, Sakura pegou o jornal e releu pela a centésima vez a reportagem. O trecho que mais a deixara triste estava grifado.

_"Como um homem do porte de Shoran Li iria ficar com uma infértil. Era obvio que esse casamento não tinha futuro. E o rico empresário não podia ter feito escolha melhor, pois Katrina Feeling além de bonita e rica... e segundo a mãe bastante fértil"._

ooooooo

Como Shoran fora capaz de deixar aquela reportagem falar aquilo dela. Será que os dois anos de casamento não havia sido o suficiente para ele ter respeito por ela. Nunca havia dado nenhum motivo para ele a tratar assim. Realmente era uma empestável. Iria por um ponto final naquela vida malfadada.  
Shoran tomava um Uísque ao som de música clássica. Pensava em Sakura e no quanto havia sido frio e calculista com ela... Deixara a mercê de tudo e todos. Como havia deixado ela a mercê de todos. Sempre a achara alto suficiente o bastante para ficar sozinha, mas agora vira que ele só ajudara afastar Sakura dele.  
Sentia-se um verdadeiro lixo. Tinha que repara o seu erro sendo um marido de verdade. Voltaria para Tóquio o mais rápido o possível. Assim que amanhecesse o dia arrumaria suas malas e partiria para o Japão. Já não podia ficar afastado da mulher amada...

oooooooo

Iria da um fim em todo o seu sofrimento. Naquele ano tudo desmoronara em sua cabeça. Primeiro o médico lhe dava a notícia que era estéril... Naquele menos dia já notara a mudança do marido que em uma semana já estava de partida para outro país. E agora a traição de Shoran. Realmente morre era a melhor coisa que aconteceria em sua vida.

Trancada no banheiro, Sakura abriu a gaveta da pia. Estava muito deprimida... Já não existia mais o porque em sua vida. Era a melhor coisa que fazia...Teria que dar um fim naquilo tudo. Por algum tempo revirou o armário em busca de algo pontiagudo que pudesse perfura o pulso dela sem dar tempo para ninguém tentar salvá-la. Só consegui achara o que queria nas coisas do marido... Por alguns segundos ficou ali olhando o pouco que sobra das coisas dele. Pegou uma tolha por algum momento ficou ali abraçada com o pedaço de pano. Deixando a tristeza extravasar novamente, Sakura chorou e colocou atoalha no lugar logo em seguida pegou a navalha que o marido usava sempre para fazer a barba.

Abrindo o pedaço de aço, Sakura por um momento hesitou. Toda sua vida passo em sua frente. Com perfeição lembro do momento em que conhecera Shoran...Fora numa festa de fim de ano. Logo em seguida veio à primeira noite de amor de ambos aonde ela sonhadora pensara que o amor seria eterno. O casamento havia acontecido em questão de dias, e para sempre romântica Sakura fora o dia mais lindo de sua vida. Mas nem tudo era felicidade...Doís anos depois descobrira que era estéril e Shoran estava com outra. E naquele momento queria apenas descansar. A morte seria sua redenção.

Escutando os passo do lado de fora, Sakura deixou a navalha em cima da pia, e fechou a porta do banheiro. Naquele momento não queria que ninguém a impedisse de cometer a coisa certa. Voltando para o pia pegou o à navalha. E com o rosto encoberto de lágrima aproximou o objeto para seu pulso.

Adeus...-sussurrou cortando os dois pulso de uma vez só.

Como em câmera lenta, Sakura foi caindo. Não sentia nada apenas o corpo formigando... Não havia dor mais sim prazer. O sangue escorria de pulso forma uma poça no chão. Olhando para o teto, Sakura viu sua mãe... Ela se debulhava em lágrimas e lhe estendia mão.

Ao longe escutava a voz desesperada de Tomoyo querendo abrir a porta, mas agora era tarde demais. Ela estava morrendo... Já não tinha motivo para lutar pela a vida. Seus sonhos desmoronaram com aquele jornal.

Seus sentidos aos poucos foram sumindo. E tudo ficava escuro. Estava indo para o inferno... Em poucos segundo Sakura viu a imagem de Shoran. Logo depois dormiu...Para talvez nunca mais voltar...

ooooooooo

Shoran embarcou no primeiro vôo para o Japão. Queria muito estar ao lado da esposa naquele momento, mas era impossível. Não tinha o dom de tele se transporta, e sentia que sua mulher necessitava muito dele. Queria muito está ao lado dela, mas não estava. Havia cometido vários erros, mas nunca iria perder a mulher amada.

Sakura era por demais preciosa para ele para perde ela assim. Mas seu peito por algum motivo estava apertado... Temia que algo tivesse acontecido com Sakura. Há dias que ligava para ela e não recebia resposta. Tinha medo de que algo tivesse ido para nos ouvidos dela. Sabia que aquilo era impossível... Não tinha motivo para pensar assim. Sakura o amava. Jamais iria abandoná-lo.

Abrindo a carteira, Shoran retirou a foto em que Sakura sorria. Aquela era foto que mais demonstrava a beleza tanto física e interior de sua mulher. Deus havia sido bom em colocar ela em seu caminho, e jamais a tomaria dele. Sakura era eterna, nunca morreria... Pois seu amor a protegeria.

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Antes que seja tarde...**

Tomoyo andava desesperada pelo o corredor do hospital público em Tókio. Sentia-se terrivelmente culpada pela a tentativa de suicídio da amiga. Antes tivesse fechado a boca e nada falado para Sakura. Sempre soube que Sakura era uma menina frágil e que não era capaz de suporta grandes revelações. Estava tremendo até agora... Fora horrível encontrá-la caída no chão do banheiro com os punhos cortados... Havia sangue por todos os lados. A navalha jogada fora à peça chave para descobrir que aquela foi uma tentativa desesperada de suicídio.  
A primeira providência que havia tomado fora chamar Touya e Fujitaka, e só depois chamou uma ambulância. Temia ter contribuído mais ainda para o estado dela ter piorado. A única pessoa importante que não havia avisado era Shoran... Aliás, até tentara mais o celular dele estava fora de área, e a secretaria dele havia lhe falado que ele tinha ido viajar. Certamente com a amante. No fundo sabia que era até melhor ele não fica sabendo, pois a presença dele ali só iria causa mal estar em sua amiga.  
-Cadê minha filha, Tomoyo?-perguntou Fujitaka entrando na sala desesperado.  
O homem alto a sua frente não escondia o nervosismo, mas ela não podia esconder seu centésimo e a sensação de que aquilo era apenas um teatro. Há muito tempo que vinha percebendo que o pai de sua amiga era ganancioso, e uns dos maiores responsáveis pelo o fracasso no casamento de Sakura. Pois ele não gostava nenhum pouco de Shoran e se havia aceitado o matrimonio era por que o noivo de sua filha era muito rico, e há tempos que industria Kinomoto não ia bem das pernas.  
-Ela está na área de terapia intensiva...-sussurrou ela triste.  
-Como... Como ela veio parar aqui?-voltou à pergunta  
-Não sei senhor...Nenhum médico apareceu para dar uma parecer sobre o estado dela.  
Não iria contar a verdade a ele, pois certamente ele não iria fazer nada a não ser critica. O único que se importava com a amiga era Touya. Que sempre fora contra aquele casamento. Por um tempo pensara ser ciúme bobo de irmão, mas agora percebia e dava razão para ele odiar tanto o jovem empresário.  
-Como não...? Eles acham que minha filha é uma qualquer...  
-Fique calmo senhor Fujitaka.-Tomoyo falou tentando por panos frios no nervosismo de Fujitaka.  
-Como você quer que fique calmo, garota?-perguntou andando de um lado para outro.  
-Sua filha estava ali... No mesmo hospital que há anos atrás sua falecida esposa havia sido internada depois de um surto de loucura. Tinha pavor do cheiro do hospital. Doía muito em saber que sua única filha estava ali. Shoran não havia cuidado tão bem dela como havia imaginado.  
-Como quer que fique calmo com minha filha internada nesse hospital... Como quer que tranquilize quando não sei nem mesmo o motivo para ela ter vindo para aqui.  
Tomoyo por pouco não falou a verdade. Afinal aquele homem era pai de sua amiga, e mais cedo o mais tarde ele saberia o que havia ocorrido. E talvez fosse melhor ouvi pela a sua boca. Mas sentia que não devia mais se meter na vida de Sakura. Ainda mais depois daquilo que havia ocorrido.  
-Senhor... O pouco que sei não vai te ajudar, mas garanto que ela vai sair dessa.-falou com a voz embargada.  
Sakura tinha que sair daquela fase negra. Shoran nunca fora homem ideal para ela, e agora Sakura tinha a oportunidade de crescer na vida. Mas no fundo sabia como doía amar... Sabia o quando sua amiga amava aquele homem que nunca seria digno do amor que ela oferecia. Porém, Sakura teria amigos que a ajudariam a combater o verdadeiro mal de amar demais.  
-Você não comunicou a Shoran sobre esse fato, não é?-perguntou demonstrando o sangue frio.  
Shoran era seu único meio de sobrevivência. Sem os apoios financeiros dos gero certamente tinha falido há muito tempo. Não queria em hipótese alguma que o problema de sua filha atrapalhasse o plano empresarial de Shoran.  
-Não, achei melhor ele não saber do ocorrido.  
-Certo você fez um ótimo trabalho.  
Mesmo com a filha ali naquele hospital Fujitaka não a aprendia. Tomoyo que há minutos atrás quase se deixou levar pelo o sentimentalismo barato do pai de Sakura agora tinha mais que certeza de que era melhor ficar quieta. Fujitaka Kinomoto não passava de uma misera mosca.

Com os olhos cansado e louco para rever Sakura, foi assim que Shoran pisou no solo japonês depois de meses longe do país. Sua vontade de sair correndo e ir ao encontro dela era demais, mas ainda tinha algumas coisas para resolver. Seu único consolo era o foto de ter certeza de que ela a mulher de sua vida estaria lá à espera dele. Não via a hora de descansar naqueles braços... Pode sentir o mesmo cheiro. Queria a estabilidade de acorda e dormi com a certeza de que a tinha... Já não agüentava ficar sem ela.  
Queria esquecer de tudo. Até mesmo da aventura com o Katrina... Que há essa hora devia está sendo transferida para outro departamento. Queria eliminar o mal pela a raiz sem dá motivo para ele crescer novamente. Aliás, não queria correr o risco de Sakura saber sobre a existência de Katrina. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas era para o bem de seu casamento.  
Aqueles meses serviram para mostra que não vivia sem Sakura, e que estava deposta a dar a ela o filho que ela tanto queria ter e não podia. Havia tantas crianças precisando de um lar e amor, que ele e Sakura tinha de sobra... Estava na hora de ser feliz. Sentia que tinha uma chance de ser feliz.

ooooooo

Sakura sentia que o mundo havia lhe caído na cabeça. Perguntava-se onde estava e como estava? Mesmo com os olhos fechados podia senti o cheiro de naftalina e ar fresco. Além de poder sentir que seu braço estava enfaixado. Abrindo os olhos com delicadeza viu que estava tudo branco... Pensava que estava no céu. Isso não tinha sentido nenhum.  
-Como está se sentido Sakura?-a voz masculina chamou sua atenção.  
Virando o rosto viu que um belo homem de branco selava seu leito. Ele estava sorrindo. O que não pode passar despercebido por ela. Mas a beleza dele não se comparava a de Shoran. Ainda sentia uma dor profunda ao lembra do recorte de jornal, e da certeza de que estava sendo traída.  
-Não muito bem...-respondeu ainda meio zonza.  
-E não deveria está bem mesmo senhora Sakura.-disse o médico assumindo uma expressão séria.-Antes de tudo, meu nome é Okabe Satoru, sou o clinico geral que te atendeu.  
Às vezes não entendia cabeça de pessoas como Sakura Kinomoto, que do nada tentava tira a própria vida. Não sabia o motivo que levara a cometer a loucura, mas não compreendia o porque de uma garota tão bonita e saudável quere se suicidar. Ainda mais estando grávida. Será que sua alta estima era tão baixa para tentar contra a vida de um bebê.  
-Muito prazer senhor... Mas agora me explicar o que está acontecendo?-perguntou intrigada.  
-Deveria ser eu a indagar isso para a senhora!-rebateu sentando ao lado dela.-Antes de fala como está seu estado clinico. Quero saber o motivo que a levou a atentar contra a própria vida.  
Sakura olhou para os olhos castanho do médico. O motivo era obvio, tão obvio que não precisaria palavras para descrever que sua vida já não tinha tamanha importância. A única pessoa que amava havia traído, e então porque deveria que continuar a viver? Deus havia sido tão cruel a ponto de lhe tira a única dádiva que tinha... Que era de conceber um filho. Seu destino era ser infeliz. Então porque? Por que continuar a viver?  
-Não tinha mais motivo para viver... Por que continuar nesse mundo se meu único alento para viver tinha me abandonado.-falou olhando para os pulsos enfaixados sentidos a lágrimas rolarem sobre sua face.  
-Então a senhora acha que sua vida é um vacúolo no escuro? Sua vida é tão insignificante assim.-falou sabendo que teria que ser duro com a garota. Naquele momento havia sim uma pessoa que precisava dela.-Não é bem assim senhora Li? A vida é algo especial demais para ser perdido, ou melhor, jogado fora... A senhora deveria ter vergonha de seu ato.  
-Às lágrimas teimavam a cair sobre seu rosto. Não podia se abrir com aquele homem. Mal o conhecia e ele não tinha o direito de julgá-la. Só ela sabia o quando estava sendo duro é difícil admitir que seu marido havia feito a escolha certa em abandoná-la.  
-O senhor não sabe o que fala...-disse amarga.-O que resta para uma mulher traída e estéril a não ser o suicídio.  
-Como assim estéril?-perguntou o médico confuso.-Tem certeza?  
-Sim, há meses atrás meu ginecologista me informou que sou incapaz de gera filhos.-disse amarga.  
Era uma lembrança tão dolorida como humilhante. E sabia que esse era o pivô de sua separação. Cada vez que pensava na foto, sentia o ódio e rancor por Shoran e logo em seguida o desespero e vontade de morrer.  
-Então isso só pode está errado!-falou o jovem pegando as mãos da paciente.  
-Como assim doutor?  
-Para mim a senhora é saudável.-falou entendendo um pouco do sofrimento da jovem.-Tanto que está gerando um filho...  
-O que...? Como assim?-Sakura perguntou confusa tentando de todas às maneiras assimilar as palavras do médico.-Mas... Mas isso é impossível.  
Entendo que esteja confusa, mas nunca estive tão certo do que falo. Não sei nada sobre seu histórico médico, mas posso garanti que às vezes acontecer milagres... E isso nem mesmo a medicina têm o poder de explicar.- Satoru disse estendendo o lenço para Sakura.  
Sakura sentiu os olhos inchados começarem a verte lágrimas novamente. Já não sabia se era de felicidade ou de tristeza. Há dias, meses, horas e segundo vinha a perseguindo. Agora que tinha um bebê não tinha um marido... A felicidade completa não fora feita para ela.  
-Acho que essa é hora de você pensar mais em si mesma e no seu filho.-o jovem falou se levantando da cadeira.-Não sei o que aconteceu entre à senhora e seu esposo, mas sei que essa criança merece nascer...  
a última coisa que imaginaria era que estava grávida. Era difícil imaginar que estava gerando uma vida em seu ventre que até a pouco era estéril e desprovido de vida. Não iria mais atentar contra a própria vida, pois agora tinha um grande motivo para viver. Não sabia o que faria de sua vida, mas tinha certeza de que não ficaria na mansão que fora dela. Já não tinha condições de permanecer casada com Shoran. Talvez fosse um escândalo para sua família, mas não seria a primeira ou muita menos a última a ir ao tribunal para pedir a anulação do casamento. Nunca mais seria de Shoran...  
-Eu sei senhor...  
-Por favor, não me chame de senhor e sim de Satoru. Não sou tão velho como aparento.-ele replicou de forma simpática.  
-Eu jamais voltarei a cometer tamanha loucura, senhor... Quer dizer Satoru.-forçou um sorriso. Já não tinha a mesma capacidade de sorri... Talvez incapaz de tal ato por muito tempo.  
Havia gostado muito de Sakura. Ela mesma triste tinha um brilho no olhar, além, de ser uma bela mulher. Seja o que for que o marido de Sakura havia feito para ela cometer tamanha loucura não podia nada menos nada mais de chamá-lo de burro. Uma mulher tão bonita como aquela não merecia está ali sozinha.  
-Bem, agora tenho que ir. Mas espero que melhor senhora Li.-falou abrindo a porta.  
-Espere... Quero apenas fazer um pedido para o senhor, ou melhor, você.  
Não queria que por hipótese alguma que a notícia de sua tentativa de suicido virasse fofoca em jornais de baixo escalão como aquele que havia desmascarado o marido há horas atrás. Além do mais não queria que o pai tivesse uma má impressão dela... Pois sua mãe havia cometido suicídio há anos atrás, e essa memória ainda era viva na mente de todos. Se dependesse dela nem mesmo Shoran saberia de sua intempestiva loucura.  
-Claro, se estive ao meu alcance terei um prazer enorme em te ajuda.-falou o médico voltando a fechar a porta.  
Satoru nunca havia se sentido tão encantado com uma mulher do que agora. Há horas atrás ela estava estendida numa mesa toda ensangüentada, mas mesmo assim a beleza dela não havia desaparecido. De uma certa forma era a mulher que sempre havia sonhado.  
-Por favor, não fale para ninguém que tentei suicídio... Meu pai já é um senhor de idade não suportaria esse comportamento vindo de mim.  
-Compreendo... Tentarei ser discreto.-ele falou sorrindo.-Não contarei nada a ninguém, mas sua amiga que te trouxe sabe da história...  
-Eu sei, mas Tomoyo é muito discreta.-disse séria.  
Naquele o que menos importava era ela. O que mais importava era seu bebê... Temia muito perde o apoio de seu pai. Fujitaka bem ou mal é sua família. À parte mais egoísta de sua mãe, mas mesmo assim o amava.  
-Agora tenho que ir, mais tarde venho vê como está.-disse voltando a abria a porta.  
Sakura observou o médico sair. Em fim pode descarregar tudo o que estava preso... Temia tudo, até mesmo o fato de perde aquela criança. Não era certo esconder seu filho de Shoran. Afinal não era tão desonesta como ele, mas não aceitaria ajudar nenhuma dele. Sabia que ele seria muito feliz com a mulher que havia escolhido. Não devia mais se estressar. Teria apoio que merecia de Touya e Tomoyo.  
"Eu irei te proteger..." pensou ela pondo a mão na barriga. Naquele momento se sentiu viva depois de muitos meses. Aquele bebê era à força dela. A força mais poderosa... Não iria desisti dele jamais.

oooooooo  
"Devido à chuva forte chuva que assolou a capital hoje a tarde o transito registra ao maior índice de congestionamento. No momento há motorista levando até cinco horas para completa um percurso que normalmente é feito em meia-hora. Sugiro até que quem pretende sair de casa há não a sair, pois o mar, ou melhor as ruas não estão para peixe hoje".

Shoran escutou desanimado o repórter falar. O motorista do Táxi tinha grande dificuldade para dirigi. Há minutos que o carro não saia do lugar... Estava tão nervoso que estava a ponto de abandonar o carro e segui a pé. Já não agüentava mais a saudade e algo lhe falava que havia alguma coisa de errado. Fazia horas que tentava ligar para sua casa e não conseguia. O celular de Sakura estava desligado... Tinha um pressentimento que algo de muito ruim havia acontecido.  
Tudo estava dando errado. Aliás, tudo estava errado há meses, mas só agora que ele fora cair na real. Temia ser tarde demais... Sakura estava sozinha. Era bonita e inteligente que homem não se encantaria por ela? Só um homem cego não enxergaria a beleza de Sakura.  
Não restava mais nada a ele há não ser voltar para casa, e torce para que o amor dela por ele tenha apenas crescido e não sumido. Agora só restava a ela dizer o que sentia de verdade por ela.

ooooooo

Tomoyo estava ao lado de Sakura não conseguia segura o próprio choro. Sentia-se terrivelmente culpada pela a aquela situação... Não gostava de se senti culpada por destruir uma família. Sakura não merecia estar ali... Não merecia está sofrendo.  
-Por favor, Tomoyo sem drama...-Sakura falou enxugando as lágrimas da amiga.  
-Como não posso chora se me sinto mal por vê você nessa situação? Eu sinto que sou culpada por...  
-Shhhh, você não é culpada por nada.-disse olhando paras os pulsos.-A única culpada aqui sou eu... Fui fraca ao não enxergar que havia uma vida precisando de mim... Fui precipitada.  
Às palavras seguras da amiga não lhe trazia muito conforto, mas percebia que havia um brilho diferente naqueles olhos verdes. Por algum motivo não conseguia decifra os segredos dela. E isso não a deixava nem um pouco feliz.  
-Sempre fui uma esposa submissa... Amei muito ele como nunca amei ninguém.-Sakura voltou a falar.-E vou continuar amando ele, mas de uma forma diferente... Tomoyo eu estou grávida.

(-)

Shoran sentiu um frio na espinha quando avistou a imponente mansão a escura. A sua insegurança apenas havia aumentado com o passar das horas. Já passava das dez da noite quando conseguira chegar em casa. Sua única esperança era de encontrá-la dormindo. Afina Sakura sempre dormiu cedo e acordava sempre muito tarde. Quanta a falta lhe fazia...  
Tinha tanto medo de não encontrá-la em casa que demora ou mais de cinco minutos para abrir a porta. Levou um susto ao percebe que não havia nenhum empregado na casa... Até o momento não fora informado sobre a mudança no horários dos criados.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui...? –praguejou baixo subindo a escada.  
A cada degrau que subia mais seu coração batia, sua respiração ficava ofegante. Seu maior medo era de não mais achá-la. Depois de semanas que havia passado em silêncio dava motivos para ela queira ele bem longe dela. Rezava para todo o qualquer tipos de Santos ou Deuses para que ela estivesse ali em seu quarto dormindo, pois não sabia do que seria capaz se descobrisse que ela o havia deixado. Com certeza seria uma facada mortal em seu humor explosivo.  
-Droga... Por que tiver que ser tão cabeça dura...-praguejou novamente subindo de dois em dois o degrau.  
Shoran sentiu o coração subi pela a boca ao avistar a porta do quarto de ambos. Não havia o que temer... Mas mesmo assim sabia que tinha posto muito a perde. Só de pensar que ela pudesse ter visto aquela maldita foto tremia de ódio.  
Não escutava nem um ruído, ou indicio que ela estava ali. Tudo lhe pareceu assustadoramente morto... Não conseguindo formula seu pensamento Shoran abriu a porta. Seu coração batia em um ritmo desigual. Sua mente não o deixava em paz... Temia ter sido passado para trás. Tinhas as mãos molhadas de suor ao percorre o quarto escuro.  
Para seu desespero não a encontrou no quarto. Naquele momento soube que ela não estava em casa. A certeza de que ela o havia deixado se abateu por ele como a força de um tornado. Precisava saber se as roupas dela ainda permaneciam ali... Talvez ela estivesse ido apenas passa a noite ao lado do pai idoso, pensou tentando se acalma.  
Correu na direção da porta do banheiro que abria um caminho para o guarda roupa. Parou abruptamente.  
-Meu Deus... Não...  
A macha de sangue escura contratava com o branco do azulejo do banheiro, ao pé do batente da porta do banheiro . Shoran ficou ali parado, tomado por um medo de que jamais sentira antes. Mal podia respirar.  
Sua mente fervilhava de emoções novas. Estava mais desesperado e se apegava a esperança de não ser dela o sangue. Sem força, Shoran caiu no chão e viu que havia um papel estendido ao seu lado. Com a mente em branco, Shoran pegou o jornal aos poucos foi sentindo o ódio e desespero tomar todo o seu corpo... Naquele momento teve certeza de que havia perdido ela para sempre... Era tarde demais. Naquele momento sua mente só tinha uma pergunta: "Onde estava ela?"

ooooooo

Sakura olhava para janela e via como o naquele quarto. Tinha medo de tudo e de todos... Sua família estava feliz com sua gravidez dia estava bonito. O sol brilhava poderoso, ela não tinha animo para nada a não ser ficar ali, mas não ousavam a perguntar sobre Shoran. O que mais dói era o fato de saber que Shoran estava no Japão e sabia que ela estava ali, mas não fez nenhum esforço para vim procurá-la. Talvez estivesse preparando a casa para recebe a amante. Pensou triste colocando a mão no ventre.

Somos apenas dois... Mas ainda amo seu pai.-disse sentindo mal.

As únicas pessoas que a ajudavam era Tomoyo e Satoru. Touya estava viajando... Mas sempre que podia ligava para ela. Era até melhor que ele estivesse afastado, pois seu irmão não deixaria Shoran em paz. E naquele momento o que mais queria era distancia de tudo o que era do interesse de seu marido.

Já não estava correndo risco de saúde, mas Satoru havia achado por bem continuar ali repousando. Era incrível, mas aquele médico havia virado seu melhor amigo. Contava para ele todas suas incertezas e medo.

Fechando os olhos repensou em tudo o que havia ocorrido naqueles dias. Talvez seu casamento fora destinado ao fracasso, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de amá-lo. Talvez Satoru estivesse com a razão... Agora não era hora de pensar nela, ou muito menos em Shoran. Agira tinha uma prioridade. Que era aquele bebê...  
-Sakura...-uma voz familiar a chamou.  
Por algum momento acho que aquilo fosse um sonho, mas assim que abriu os olhos viu que era ele que estava ali. Tinha a consciência de que estava pálida e muito mais magra do que antes. Embora estivesse grávida, e tudo isso devido à depressão e o estress que havia sido causado por ele...  
-Preciso muito falar contigo.-ele voltou a falar decidido.  
Sakura não teve outra opção a não ser nomear a cabeça. Shoran tinha aparência saudável, mas, porém, havia uma inexplicável tristeza naquele olhar. Aquela simples constatação a deixou sem fala.  
Shoran tinha os olhos congestionados. Há dias que não sabia o que era dormi. Carregava um enorme peso nas costa. Não estava mais trabalhando e comia muito pouco... Tentava de todas as formas luta contra a depressão que o cercava a cada vez que pensava em Sakura e no que ela tinha sofrido por causa de seu silêncio.  
Há dias vinhas tentando ter coragem para enfrentar ela, mas tinha vergonha. Antes não tivesse tido culpa, mas o pior que tinha, pois havia dormido com Katrina. E sabia que aquela noite impensada poderia ter gerado um fruto indesejado. Não poderia submeter Sakura aquilo. Por causa dele ela havia sofrido muito.  
Mas sua vontade de vê-la fora mais forte que a razão, e agora estava ali frente a frente com ela. Sakura estava pálida e mais magra... Não podia deixar de se senti um miserável por causa disso. Se ela estava ali era por sua culpa... O seu único alento era o fato de está pior que ela.  
-O que você quer comigo?- a voz fraca dela perguntou.  
Ela já não tinha mais a felicidade de antes. Sua expressão embora serena era triste. E ele sabia que o único culpado daquilo era ele.  
-Preciso muito e explicar...  
-Não há nada a ser explicado...  
-Sim, mas tenho muito que falar com você.  
Precisava dizer para ela tudo o que estava entalado em sua a boca há anos. Já estava conformado,mas não diria adeus antes de falar tudo o que sentia por ela.  
-Eu sei que não tem explicação, pois uma foto e sempre uma foto, mas... Eu nunca amei Katrina...  
Sakura sentia que mil facadas atravessavam seu coração. Seria melhor o silêncio dele do que aquela revelação machista da parte dele. Além do mais não acreditava nas palavras dele.  
-Claro, que você nunca amou... Você apenas usava sua jovem secretaria para satisfazer seu desejo insano.-disse cinicamente.  
-Não, eu nunca toquei nela até aquele dia.  
Não havia justificativa para nada que ele tinha feito. Não o culpava, mas não o podia perdoá-lo. Queria que aquilo acabasse logo antes que não conseguisse segura a próprias lágrimas.  
-Você não me deve explicação alguma Shoran...  
-É claro que devo, Sakura.-disse aproximando dela.-Você é minha mulher, e eu te amo... Você não sabe o tamanho do meu amor por ti, até eu mesmo não sabia até o momento que te perdi.  
Shoran a tocou no rosto. Por algum momento Sakura pensou que iria fraqueja... Ele era um hipócrita, e jamais poderia saber o que era amor. Quem amava não trairia como ele havia feito.  
-Shoran, por favor, se retire... Não quero mais escutar nada que queira falar...  
-Sakura...  
-Shhh, eu estou em um estado delicado Shoran. Por favor, me deixe sozinha.  
Nervoso Shoran sentia que poderia perde o controle, mas sabia que não seria bom. Devia obedecer... Entrava em pânico só de pensara que ela podia ter um ataque nervoso novamente.  
-Certo, eu vou embora.-ele falou abrindo a porta.-Mas antes de tudo tenho que dizer o que sinto por você.  
Com o coração em pulo, Sakura deu as costas para ele levando as mãos ao frente. Sentindo as lágrimas salgadas caírem em seu rosto.  
-Eu amo você... Nunca ouve mulher nenhum que me fizesse perde a razão como você me fez. Eu perdi...-falava em um tom amargo.-Mas nunca irei te esquecer... Nem você e nem a essa criança...-concluiu fechando a porta.  
Não segurando às lágrimas, Skaura caiu na cama e chorou em silêncio. Estava sofrendo, mas aquela tristeza não iria dura para sempre, pois nada na vida era eterno. Um dia iria olhar para trás e dar risada. Não era mulher para ele... Mas mesmo assim o amava.  
-Eu também te amo...-sussurrou abraçando o ventre.  
Aquela era sua única esperança... Seu único motivo para estar ali. E único motivo para nunca mais olhar para a cara do amor de sua vida.

* * *

Um abraço para Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Lan Ayath, Bella-Chan, June Amamiya, Sakura 14, iab, MeRRy aNNe, B166ER, Carol e DarkAngel.

Por favor, deixem review. Não custa nada vai!

Bjs!

Anna


	3. Capítulo 3

**Resumo:** Depois de dois anos o destino mudar novamente. Shoran descobre o quanto difícil é viver sem ter a pessoa que amamos a nosso lado. Mas ele descobre que não está sozinho no mundo, que ainda há um pedaço dela vivo a seu lado.

**Agradecimentos:** Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Bella-Chan, Anygiel MG, MeRRy-aNNe,B116ER, DarkAngel, Carol e Fab lang.

**Minha vida sem você...**

Sábado, dia 18 de Julho de 2003

O que aconteceu com minha vida?

Essa é a pergunta que vem me atormentando há anos. Para ser mais conclusivo faz três anos que refaço a mesma pergunta incansavelmente. Sakura sempre fora minha vida... Mas por minha culpa eu a pedir. Às vezes acho que se nunca a tivesse deixado ela há essa horas estaria viva. Mas infelizmente não foi inventada uma maquina do tempo que me visse voltar a um passado remoto e reconstruí minha vida e apaga os erros que cometi.

Tenho dois filhos... Um de meu grande amor e outro de Katrina, a minha ex-secretaria e agora minha atual esposa. Amo meus filhos com a mesma intensidade, mas não posso esconder meu afeto maior pela minha filha com Sakura. Ela era a luz dos meus olhos... Era uma pena que Touya o me deixasse vê tão pouco a menina que agora tinha dois aninhos de idade. Hanako era uma graça e estava sendo criada como filha de Touya e Kaho, e quase não o reconhecia, mas tinha consciência de que ele era seu pai.

Ninguém sabia o quanto queria ficar com a filha, mas Katrina só de cogitar a ida dele ao tribunal entrava em pânico. Sua esposa odiava a menina e nada o deixava mais triste... Por ele toda aquela farsa de casamento perfeito tinha acabado, mas tinha o pequeno Li para olhar. Não agüentaria ficar longe de seu filho. Já lhe bastava se pai de fim de semana de Hanako.

O tempo passava rápido como uma tempestade em tardes de verão. Era difícil vive com a certeza de que nunca mais iria encontrá-la novamente... Tentava levar a vida, mas tinha vezes que queria ter morrido junto com ela. Por mais que tentasse se mostrar feliz não conseguia... Era difícil acreditar que seu grande amor estava ali repousando sobre aquele tumulo a mais de dois anos.  
-Senhor quer compra flores?-uma jovem parou a sua frente com uma cesta de flores na mão.  
Shoran não viu motivo para ser mal educado com a jovem. Se isso acontecesse há anos atrás com certeza partiriam para cima da jovem. Havia mudado graças ao destino que lhe mostrara o verdadeiro valor do amor... Era uma pena ter aprendido isso quando já não a tinha a seu lado.  
-Sim, por favor, uma dúzia de flores de cerejeira.  
Todos os finais de semana antes de buscar a filha passava no cemitério para visitá-la. Era estranho sabe que ela não era mais viva e precisava vê todos os dias que ela estava morta. Pois as vezes caia na ilusão de encontrá-la viva... Mas isso era impossível.

Abrindo a carteira, Shoran deixou cair à foto de Sakura. Rapidamente a pegou de voltar entregando o dinheiro para a menina e em seguida pegando as flores preferidas de seu eterno anjo.  
-Muito obrigada senhor...- a voz suave agradeceu.-Que Deus ilumine seu caminho...-sussurrou triste.  
Shoran já não escutava mais nada. Sua mente sempre entrava em transe quando adentrava o cemitério. Era como se entrasse em um mundo só dele... Ficava ali durante horas apenas olhando para tumulo de sua amada. Sakura era como uma algema da qual ele nunca seria libertado. Por causa dele ela tinha sofrido, e por causa disso nunca iria se perdoar...

Andando incontáveis quadras até chegar ao jazigo em que ela se encontrava, Shoran percebeu que desta fez não estaria sozinho. Pois Tomoyo também estava lá. Praguejando viu que teria mais um confronto naquele dia.  
-O que você está fazendo aqui Shoran?-a voz fria soou no momento em que aproximou do tumulo.  
Tomoyo como Touya o odiava. Sabia eu merecia tamanho repudiou afinal ele fora responsável pela a tristeza de Sakura. Mas ninguém poderia sabe o tamanho de seu amor pela a esposa. Um amor tão grande que era capaz de mover montanhas. Ninguém estava no seu lugar para sabe o tamanho de seu sofrimento.  
-O mesmo que você Tomoyo.-respondeu colocando as flores no tumulo.  
Você não tem vergonha na cara mesmo.-ela falou retirando o óculo escuro.-Você é o único responsável pela a morte dela.  
Tinha noção disso. E não tinha nada mais no mundo de que se arrependia. Ele de uma certa forma havia colaborado com a morte dela... Afinal havia se casado com Katrina no mesmo dia em que ela fora internada com pressão baixa.  
-Eu sei...  
-Não você não sabe de nada Shoran.-a mulher falou deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem sobre seu rosto.-Sakura o amava...Você era a única coisa importante para ela. E como você retribuiu esse sentimento?  
Logo em seguida ela havia entrado em coma. Sakura não chegara a vê a própria filha, mas ano morrera naquele mesmo dia. Ela havia sofrido... E tudo por culpa dele. Ele não havia sabido retribui ao amor de Sakura.  
-Eu a amava...  
-Se amar é se casar com a amante no mesmo dia em que a mulher amada entra em coma. Desculpa-me Shoran mais isso não é amor.-disse recolocando o óculo escuro.-Eu se estivesse em seu lugar não teria coragem de nem me olhar no espelho. Quanto mais visita uma pessoa tão pura como Sakura.-concluiu dando a costa para ele.  
Não poderia rebate as palavras inflamadas de Tomoyo. Sabia que ela estava certa e que o único culpado pela morte de Sakura era ele. Ainda se lembrava com detalhes daquela fatídica semana em que procedera a internação de Sakura. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido... Quando vira ela já não estava mais entre eles.  
Um dia quem sabe ele fosse perdoado por ela. Mas duvidava muito que um dia teria alguém tão especial como Sakura.

ooooo

Segunda dia 1 de Setembro de 2001

Mal conseguia dormir a dias desde que Katrina anunciara sua gravidez. Como ele poderia ter sido tão burro a ponto de jogar tudo o que tinha no lixo. Não era Katrina que queria, mas era com ela que teria que se casar. Nunca para ele havia sido tão difícil assinar um papel como fora ter que assina o divorcio.

Partira seu coração em vê que nem vinculo sentimental ou físico o prendia a Sakura. A não ser o bebê... Seu filho. Que era a coisa mais valiosa que tinha em sua vida já que não tinha mais Sakura.

Nunca mais a vira desde que fora no hospital atrás dela. Mal sabia como estava...Não tinha notícias nenhuma dela e de seu filho o que o deixava desesperado. Queria muito explicar a situação para ela, mas não conseguia nenhum contato. Até mesmo Fujitaka o estava evitando. Na certa seu anjo estava pensando coisas horríveis dele, e com razão. Só de pensar que estaria preso a Katrina para sempre o deixava desnorteado. Pois ano era o filho de Katrina que queria e sim de Sakura. Mas isso jamais aconteceria. Sakura não o deixaria nunca vê o filho de ambos.  
-Senhor...-a secretaria o chamou batendo na porta.  
-O que foi Lita?-perguntou levando as mãos na cabeça.  
-Tem um homem, cujo nome é Touya Kinomoto na recepção dizendo que é seu cunhado e que precisa muito conversa com o senhor. Mandou ele entra?  
-Touya? O que será que ele estava fazendo ali? Há anos que não vi o irmão ciumento de Sakura. Será que havia acontecido algo com ela e com o bebê? Se algo tivesse acontecido ele nunca se perdoaria.  
-Claro. O mais rápido o possível.-disse se erguendo da cadeira.

Não conseguiria ficar preso a aquela cadeira sem saber o que tanto Toya queria com ele. Certamente viria e certamente tentaria lhe bate, mas era isso que merecia. Já que não havia agido certo com Sakura. Como poderia ter sido tão canalha com a única mulher que amara na vida. Touya teria álibi se quisesse matá-lo.  
-Pode entra senhor Kinomoto.-a voz da secretaria soou do outro lado da porta.  
Segundos depois Shoran escutou a porta sendo a aberta. Conhecendo o irmão de Sakura como conhecia sabia que ele não era muito de enrolar. Ainda mais carregando aquela expressão pesada em sua face. Certamente estava ali para tira satisfação. Não iria reagi se caso ele lhe apontasse uma arma naquele momento, pois nada lhe daria mais prazer do que a morte. Não tinha felicidade sem Sakura a seu lado.  
-Olá Touya! Há quanto tempo.-Shoran falou primeira se aproximando mais do ex-cunhado-Com tem passado...-as palavras de Shoran foram interrompidas por um potente soco de Touya.  
Aquele ato não o pegara de surpresa, ao contrario já estava preparado para aquela recepção de Touya. Agiria da mesma forma se a situação fosse inversa... Merecia aquele soco, aliás, merecia mais do que um soco. Mas aquilo já era o suficiente para ficar com um enorme hematoma no rosto.  
-Como tenho passado não é do seu interesse.-disse ele com um tom de voz violento.-Eu também não vim aqui para perdi uma explicação para a cachorrice que você fez para minha irmã, pois desde do começo sentia que esse casamento de "contos de fadas" não ia dura muito, e que minha irmã seria a única que sairia machucada disso tudo.-conclui sorrindo para si mesmo.-E sabe o que mais me deixa irado Shoran? É de não ter impedido que isso acontecesse...Eu deveria ter impedido esse casamento. Garanto que minha irmã há essa hora não estaria chorando.  
Shoran se levantou sentindo o gosto do sangue na boca. Não tinha palavras para se desculpa com Touya. Ele estava certo aquele casamento havia sido impensado, mas agira com o coração...Pensara que seria para sempre, mas fora tudo em vão. Tinha uma responsabilidade agora e não poderia deixar Katrina na mão.  
-Eu amo muito Sakura...  
-Não tente menti para mim Shoran.-falou zombeteiro.-Não quero sabe o seu lado, pois ele está bem claro para mim.-concluiu apontando o dedo riste para ele.-A única coisa que quero no momento é que nunca se aproxime da minha irmã e daquele bebê. Eu não sei do que seria capaz se o encontrasse magoado minha irmã.

Sabe que não tinha direito sobre o próprio filho doía muito, mas não tinha direito nenhum de reclamar. Embora tinha a consciência de que a justiça estava a seu lado... Ninguém no mundo tinha o direito de tira sua paternidade muita menos Touya.  
-Você não tem o direito de me impedi de vê meu filho.-disse dando as costas para cunhado.-Posso entra na justiça para consegui um alvará para ter meu filho a meu lado.  
Tudo aquilo era um blefe. Já tinha feito Sakura sofrer demais para entra com uma ação judicial. A amava demais para lhe tira a única coisa que dava a ela força para continua viva. Sentido os olhos arderem ao se da conta do que tinha perdido.  
-Você não tem o direito moral de fazer isso...Já não basta esfrega na cara da minha irmã aquela vagabunda com quem você dormira quando ainda era casado com ela.-a voz de Touya era furiosa.-Eu não vou mais perde meu tempo com você... Mas fique sabendo Shoran que nem minha irmã ou minha família precisa de seu dinheiro. Então faço questão de devolver o cheque que enviou para Sakura.

Shoran engoliu a ira ao vê o cheque de cinqüenta mil dólares em sua mesa. Agora tinha certeza de que estava sendo expulso definitivamente da vida de Sakura e consecutivamente sendo mandado para bem longe de seu filho. Queria pode ter argumentos para combate àquela mentalidade e assim lutar contra há todos que estavam se pondo em seu caminho. Não fora sua intenção oferecer uma esmola para Sakura... Queria apenas que ela tivesse uma certa tranqüilidade financeira para aqueles meses que procediam à gravidez. Afinal tinha dinheiro e não era justo deixar o filho passar necessidade. Não precisava ser um mágico para saber que a família Kinomoto estava indo a valência por causa da ausência de comando.  
-Não enviei esse cheque para sua família Touya, mas sim para meu filho. Bem ou mal ele tem meu sangue...  
-Infelizmente ele tem Shoran, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha algum direito sobre ele.-Touya falou indo até a porta.-Não quero mais nada que venha seu. Tenho uma vida digna o suficiente para sustentar minha irmã e meu sobrinho.-conclui pondo a mão na maçaneta.-Siga um conselho que lhe darei... Esqueça que um dia se casou com minha mãe e teve um filho com ela. Aproveite a vida ao lado de sua futura esposa e é claro cuide bem do filho em terá com ela.-conclui abrindo a porta.-Até nunca mais Shoran... E acredite não foi nenhum prazer te conhecer.

Shoran não ousou a dizer uma só palavra. Nem adiantaria, pois Touya nem mais ali estava. Senatdo na cadeira, Shoran olhou para o imenso porta-retrato que mantinha sobre a mesa... Era uma foto do dia de seu casamento... O dia mais precioso da sua vida. Julgara que nunca mais precisaria se casar, mas o destino lhe mostrara que estava errado. Ele havia perdido a mulher e o filho... Já não restava mais nada do que apresa o casamento com Katrina e tentar ser feliz com ela.

oooooo

Seis meses depois

Estava de novo na porta daquela igreja. Não podia dizer o que sentia, ou se é que sentia algo. Tentava em vão lutar contra à-vontade de sair correndo daquela igreja e ir perdi perdão para Sakura. Estava sendo impossível esquecê-la por completo... Não havia um dia em que não acordasse gritando o nome dela. Implorava seu perdão em sonhos, mas nem em sonhos conseguia seu perdão. Ultimamente seus sonhos com ela estavam sendo assustadores. Naquela noite mesmo havia acordado assustado, pois a vira deitada num caixão.

Viver sem ela já era um castigo, mas ao imaginar que Deus iria levá-la era duro demais... Não sabia se iria agüentar se isso realmente acontecesse. Mas tinha um pressentimento horrível de que nunca mais veria viva... Deus não podia fazer isso com ele.  
-Como o noivo mais lindo do mundo estar sentindo?-a voz raivosa de Meiling soou em sua costa.  
-Não muito feliz.-resmungou.  
-É uma pena, pois Katrina esta linda.  
-Não duvido disso.

O que Meiling queria com aquela conversa sem sentido. Mostra a ele que estava cometendo a maior burrada de sua vida? Isso ele já sabia faz tempo... Não devia estar ali, seu lugar era ao lado da mulher a qual seu coração puxava desesperadamente naquele momento. Mas já não tinha tempo para procurá-la. Não iria fugir com sua responsabilidade com Katrina. Era tarde demais para ser feliz.

Aonde esta Eriol?-Meiling perguntou olhando para os lados.  
-Não sei...Acho que meu meio-irmão resolveu ficar contra mim também.  
-Ninguém estar contra você Shoran.-ela falou nervosa.-Infelizmente não fui eu, ou muito menos Eriol que destruímos sua vida... Foi você mesmo que se encarregou te transformá-la em algo insustentável.  
-Em suma, destruí minha própria vida!-falou amargo.  
-Sim, e você não sabe o quanto fico sentida com isso.-falou dando as costas para ele.

Sim, havia destruído a própria vida. Aos pouco a amargura tomava cota de seu coração... O deixando cego. Se algo acontecesse a Sakura ele nunca se perdoaria...

Sabia que sua hora estava chagando, a cada dia que passava mais tinha certeza de que iria morrer. Por mais que Satoru recomendasse repouso não conseguia ficar parada. Estava ansiosa ainda mais sabendo que hoje era o casamento de Shoran com Katrina. Seu coração doía, pois não conseguia deixar de amá-lo. Praguejava consigo mesma, por ser tão fraca... Shoran era um traidor que não merecia seu perdão.

Já evitava assistir televisão, pois não havia um programa de fofoca que não comentasse sobre o casamento do grande empresário com ex-amante e secretaria. Só Deus sabia o quanto doía escutar aquilo... Mas não podia chorar ou muito menos ficar estressada. Sua pressão já estava alta o suficiente para encher cinqüenta balões de gás. Até mesmo Satoru estava preocupado... Sugeria até interná-la numa clinica de repulso. Mas não podia, pois sua família estava passando por grande apuro financeiro. Só ela sabia o quanto Kaho e Touya estava trabalhando para compra o enxoval do bebê. Deveria engoli o orgulho e procura Shoran, mas não iria fazer isso... Não com ele casado. Mesmo morrendo de ciúmes desejava o melhor para ele e para aquela criança que iria nascer.

Suas pernas doíam muito naquele dia. Já mal conseguia se locomove, mas precisava sair daquele quarto se não iria morrer sufocada. Precisava de ar puro...Precisava entra em contato com a arvores. Precisava muito ter um motivo para segura aquela gravidez até o final.

Descendo as escadas com extrema dificuldade, Sakura sentiu uma pontada aguda na barriga, e precisou de um tempo para recupera o fôlego... Nem mais parecia que era praticante de esportes físicos. Já não conseguia nem descer uma escada direito. Talvez o melhor seria ficar ali sentada quieta. A cada degrau que descia a visão nublava... A escada não era tão grande, mas para seu estado aquilo parecia o Everest.

"Faz tanto tempo que descia essa escada correndo... Eu era uma criança feliz. Que pena tudo passo, minha mãe se foi, meu pai é viciado e jogos, meu marido me traiu e hoje se casa com outra. A única coisa boa que me resta era aquela menina linda que estava em seu ventre e seu irmão... Era por eles que devia ir até o fim".

De repente pisando em um estrado falso, Sakura perdeu o equilibro e caiu. Rodou dez degraus até para no carpete macio. Não sentiu nada, apenas o peso enorme que comprimia seu pulmão. Pela a primeira vez percebeu que Deus a estava chamando... Mas não podia ir agora. Primeiro sua filha tinha que nascer. Fechando os olhos Sakura sentiu a mãe a seu lado...

Por favor, mamãe não me leve agora...  
-Shhh...Estou a seu lado e nada de mal iria acontecer a doce menina.-disse colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça da filha.-Durma querida...Duram que uma nova vida ira brilha para você.

Sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela a sua face, Sakura adormeceu.

Como assim Tomoyo? Fale mais alto aqui estar barulho infernal...-Meiling falava no celular num canto escuro do salão.  
Seu coração estava aos pulos algo havia acontecido com Sakura se não Tomoyo não ligaria para seu celular na festa de casamento de Shoran. Nunca iria perdoar o primo se algo tivesse acontecido com Sakura.  
-Meiling... Sakura está morrendo.-a voz de Tomoyo era falha.-Por favor, mande Shoran vim o mais rápido para hospital maternidade... Sakura quer muito fala com ele.  
Meiling estava pálida.Não entendia muito que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que Sakura estava morrendo, e isso a deixava em pânico. O que seria de Shoran se isso acontecesse? Não, não, Buda não podia tira a única salvação do primo do mundo. Isso seria castigo demais.  
-Por favor,... Mande ele vim agora. Pois Sakura tem pouco tempo de vida...

oooooooo

Shoran dirigia em alta velocidade pelas as ruas de Tokio. Naquele momento não estava preocupado com as multas que viria receber por estar dirigindo feito um louco. A única coisa que importava era vê Sakura. O mundo havia despedaçado quando Meiling contara o que estava acontecendo. Naquele momento só registrará a palavras "Morte".  
Não podia imaginar Sakura morta... Já havia tido um sonho desesperador com isso, mas o fato desse sonho está virando realidade o estava deixando em pânico.

"Sakura esta morrendo Shoran..."

Não, não podia ser verdade. Não deixaria isso acontecer. Não, não podia ser verdade. Já havia perdido demais. Como ficaria sua vida sua vida sem ao menos ela estivesse viva. Não, não queria...Não deixaria ninguém muito menos Deus a tirasse dele.

Parando na porta do hospital entregou a chave a um empregado e disparou para recepção. Não podia mais espera... Um milésimo era precioso.

Por favor, em que quarto a senhorita Sakura Kinimoto se encontra?-Shoran perguntou mal contento o nervosismo.  
-Seu nome senhor?  
-Shoran Li, ex-marido da senhorita.-aquelas palavras lhe cortavam o coração.  
Por alguns segundos a mulher ficou no telefone. Certamente estava falando com Touya... Certamente ele o deixaria entra. já que fora Sakura que o mandará ali.  
-Pode subi senhor.  
Os minutos que levou até chegar a Sakura foram intermináveis. Passara por tudo... Até pela as caras iradas de Tomoyo e Touya. Ambos não se mostravam contentes com sua presença...Não era por menos. Ela era o culpado de tudo. Ninguém lhe dirigiu as palavras. Todos já pareciam terrivelmente conformados.  
"Sakura precisa muito de você", pensando nas palavras da prima, Shoran abriu a porta do quarto. Ela...Ela estava deitada na cama. Os olhos verdes estão congelados e praticamente sem vida. Ela só esperava por ele para ir embora.

Sentindo os olhos arderem, Shoran parou ao lado da cama. Não sabia o que fala...Não sabia de nada a não ser que ela estava morrendo.  
-Sente aqui Shoran.-ela falou sorrindo apontando a cadeira ao lado da cama.  
Obedecendo a palavras dela, Shoran sentou e imediatamente segurou a mãos delicadas dela.Não segurando as lágrimas chorou sobre o corpo praticamente imóvel dela.  
-Não chore... Por favor, não quero mais sofrimento. Pense em Katrina, em seu filho e em Hanako... Eu-eu infelizmente já estou morrendo.-disse passando as mãos sobre a cabeça dele.-Eu mandei chamá-lo por que antes de parti queria vê-lo pela a última vez...  
-Não, não me deixe Sakura...-disse olhando para ela.-Eu não quero Katrina ou muito menos o meu filho... Eu quero apenas você.  
-Shhh...Você não sabe o que fala.-disse sorrindo.-Para mim não há mais salvação.  
-Eu dou tudo o que tenho...  
-Dinheiro não é tudo.-disse limpando às lagrimas dele com a palma da mãe.-Foi por culpa dessa ânsia por dinheiro que nosso casamento acabou...  
-Eu te amo Sakura. Só de pensar que não irei mais...  
-Você me terá sempre... Posso morre mais meu amor é eterno, e ele estará sempre vivo em Hanako.-disse sentido uma pequena lágrima escorrer pelos os olhos.- Já viu nossa filhinha Shoran?  
-Não...  
-Ela é linda... Cuide dela por mim. Sei que Touya não o deixara ficar com ela, mas nunca desistia de vê-la.-falou passando mãos no rosto.-Ela é nossa continuação. Enquanto ela existir nosso amor nunca terá fim.  
Shoran deixava às lágrimas escorrerem sobre sua face livremente. Pela a primeira vez chora para ele não era uma fraqueza. Afinal estava perdendo a única pessoa que amara na vida... Dali em diante teria que aprende a conviver com idéia de não mais a tê-la.  
-Pela a última vez posso beijá-la?-perguntou ele.  
-Sim.-ela sorriu.  
Levantando-se da cadeira, Shoran aproximou os lábios delicados até os dela. em seguida o que aconteceu foi inexplicável. Shoran queria morrer junto come ela, mas não podia. Aquele beijo foi de despedida. Afastando-se Shoran viu que ela sorria...  
-Adeus Shoran...Meu único amor.-sussurrou fechando os olhos para sempre.  
Durante alguns minutos Shoran ficou parado na frente dela com os congestionados de lágrimas. Em seguida a abraçou pela a última vez.  
-Até mais Sakura... Meu único amor.-falou ele chorando.  
Sabia, porém que aquele adeus não era definitivo para ele. Nunca seria... Ela estaria viva até quando existisse vida em seu interior. Ele jamais diria adeus a Sakura.

oooooooooooo

Realmente não existia um por quê. Nada e nem ninguém exlicaria a razão da morte de uma jovem que era linda e brilhante; que gostava de pratica esporte e cuidar de criança. Fazia dois anos...Mas aorecia que havia sido ontem que ela havia lhe dito adeus. Agora parado na frente da porta dos Kinomotos via o gritos de crianças. Hanako tinha dois primos...Só Deus sabia o quanto Sakura iria ficar feliz por isso. mas infelizmente já não era possivel acontecer. -Olá papai!-a menina gritou indo a seu encontro.-Aonde vamos hoje? Mas nunca estaria sozinho. Hanako uma bela menina de olhos incrivelmente verdes lhe mostraria o caminho para felicidade. Enquanto a tivesse seria feliz...Imensamente feliz. Tinha certeza de queSakura estava ali agora sorrindo para eles. Nada mais a deixaria feliz do que aquilo.  
-Vamos a um parque de diversões, anjinho.-disse pegando a filha no colo.  
-Que legal... Depois vamos tomar soverte?  
-Claro.

Nunca iria dizer adeus para Sakura, pois ela sempre estaria a seu lado. Como naquele momento. Aonde o perfume de cerejeira era mais forte...

**Fim!**


End file.
